The way you make me feel
by Maly Winchester
Summary: [OS STEREK 1/4] Du camping sauvage, des ados éméchés, et un chaperon qui commence doucement à devenir dingue.


**« The way you make me feel »**

**NDA:** Mais qu'est-ce que je fiche sur ce fandom, vous pouvez me dire ?!

A la vérité, je suis en pleine traversée du désert en ce moment. Raison : démotivation totale et panne d'inspiration. Y'a pas pire pour un auteur.

Du coup, pour pallier cette fâcheuse réalité, je me suis laissée (assez facilement) convaincre par Celine, qui se reconnaîtra et à qui je dédie cet OS (pas de bébés par contre, lui je te le réserve pour une prochaine fois lol).

**DONC,** revenons à nos moutons !

C'est la première fois que j'écris sur du Teen Wolf, et grand bien m'en fasse ! J'espère ne pas vous décevoir, je suis nouvelle sur ce fandom alors _pas_ _taper svp_ ! :p

Ça devait être à la base un PWP, soit un bon gros lemon sans histoire derrière maiiiis j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de prévoir d'autres OS pour faire évoluer la relation Derek - Stiles :) Tout est expliqué en bas de page!

_Merci à Cathouchka pour la relecture :D_

Bonne lecteur, j'attends de vos nouvelles :p

* * *

Derek ruminait depuis deux bonnes heures. Ces stupides gamins lui payeraient cher ! Depuis le début il avait l'impression d'être pris pour un imbécile. Il était l'Alpha, le mâle dominant, le mec qui faisait fuir tout le monde d'un seul regard sombre et menaçant. Il était Derek Hale, et personne ne prenait Derek Hale pour un imbécile.

Sauf cette bande d'ados un peu trop téméraires. Ils avaient beau déguerpir comme des lièvres chaque fois que Derek leur lançait une œillade meurtrière, ils revenaient toujours s'agripper à lui comme des arapèdes.

L'Alpha se pinça l'arête du nez en soupirant, clairement frustré. Qui avait eu cette brillante idée, déjà ? Lydia, bien sûr. Il l'avait vu venir avec sa tignasse au brushing parfait et son faux sourire d'ange.

Et voilà qu'à présent, Derek était parmi ces gosses insupportables et bruyants qui s'agitaient sans raison autour d'un feu de camp.

Du camping sauvage ! Non, mais sérieusement, quelle idée !

_« Tu comprends Derek, on voudrait vraiment souffler un peu… Le camping c'est super ! Et on sera loin de Beacon Hills, mais il nous faut un chaperon… »_

_J't'en foutrais des chaperons !_

Il était trois heures du matin, Derek n'avait pas bougé de son tronc d'arbre auquel il était adossé dans la même position depuis des heures. Les gamins lui avaient juré qu'il n'y avait pas d'alcool dans les bouteilles de soda, et il s'était visiblement fait avoir, ce qui n'avait pas manqué d'assombrir encore un peu son humeur déjà très largement massacrante. Mais à son grand soulagement, le petit groupe commençait à fatiguer.

Ils gagnèrent chacun au compte-goutte leurs tentes, parfois en rampant, parfois en trébuchant. Bientôt, le calme se fit dans les bois et une chouette effraie hulula au loin, comme pour manifester le bonheur qu'elle éprouvait face à ce retour au calme.

Ne restaient plus qu'Allison, Scott, Stiles et Danny.

- On devrait y aller nous aussi, fit Allison d'un ton sérieux tout en se levant, tandis que Danny bâillait en s'étirant et Stiles dormait à moitié sur Scott.

Pas trop tôt. Derek jubilait presque.

Scott se redressa et Danny l'aida à soulever un Stiles complètement dans le coaltar qui tenait à peine sur ses deux jambes.

- Il a eu son compte, constata Scott.

- Bonne nuit les garçons, lâcha Allison alors que lesdits garçons regagnaient leurs tentes. Derek ?

- Quoi ? grogna-t-il, exaspéré.

- Euh… Il faudrait… Tu pourrais… Monter la garde ? Au cas où.

- J'ai l'air d'avoir le choix ?

- Merci !

La jeune fille regagna rapidement la tente qu'elle partageait avec Lydia et Derek se permit enfin un moment de détente. Il décroisa les bras et quitta son tronc d'arbre.

Toujours en soupirant et en marmonnant dans sa barbe, il tenta vaguement de raviver le feu qui mourait dans son cercle de pierres puis s'allongea sur son sac de couchage, sans prendre la peine de se glisser à l'intérieur.

Il observa un moment le ciel étoilé et contre toute attente, Morphée le cueillit dans ses bras sans crier gare.

Il n'avait dû dormir qu'une vingtaine de minutes puisque lorsqu'il se réveilla, la nuit était toujours aussi noire et le feu s'était finalement éteint.

Rectification : quelque chose l'avait réveillé.

Double rectification : quelqu'un l'avait réveillé.

Il s'apprêtait à se relever pour engueuler l'énergumène qui osait encore le déranger, mais il n'en eut pas le loisir. Il sentit un poids s'étendre sur lui et… lui faire un câlin ?

L'Alpha se pétrifia.

- Dereeek… geignit une voix faiblarde.

Une fois la surprise passée, le susnommé reprit bien vite ses réflexes de prédateur et se débarrassa rapidement du pot de colle qui roula dans l'herbe en se plaignant.

- Aïe !

- Va dormir, Stiles ! ordonna sèchement Derek en se levant.

- J'y arrive pas, c'est une vraie fournaise sous la tente, Scott parle dans son sommeil et en plus, je crois… je crois que j'ai l'alcool triste. C'est comme ça qu'on dit ? J'veux dire… C'est normal si j'ai envie de pleurer sans savoir pourquoi ?

Derek soupira. Encore. Ça devenait vraiment une habitude chez lui.

- Et en plus, poursuivit Stiles, j'dois te parler. Mais genre vraiment te parler. Pas juste papoter ou quoi, hein. Te parler sérieusement. Je sens que j'vais pleurer sinon. Ou vomir, j'suis pas encore sûr… Est-ce que je t'ai dit que je devais te parler ?

- Tu es complètement saoûl, retourne te coucher, grogna Derek en faisant bien attention à ne pas trop élever la voix pour ne pas ameuter tous les autres.

L'Alpha scruta Stiles de ses yeux de loup puis retourna s'allonger sans plus faire attention à l'adolescent.

Une seconde plus tard, il sentit Stiles s'allonger à côté de lui.

- Tu plaisantes, là ?!

- S'te plait Derek, sois cool ! Il fait trop chaud… Et on est vraiment à l'étroit sous cette tente. Pourquoi jamais personne veut de moi ? pleurnicha le garçon.

Derek s'apprêtait à le rembarrer lorsqu'il s'aperçut que Stiles commençait vraiment à pleurer.

Il avait définitivement l'alcool triste.

Manquait plus que ça.

- Ok, ok. Très bien, reste ! Mais par pitié, boucle-là.

Le plus vieux ajusta sa position en croisant les bras sur son torse puis ferma les yeux, sourcils froncés.

- Derek ? murmura un moment plus tard Stiles. Derek ? Tu dors ?

« Bien sûr que non » aurait voulu hurler Derek. Mais il n'en fit rien, préférant ignorer royalement le gamin en se tournant sur le côté, dos à lui.

Le calme revint, mais fut de courte durée.

Il sentit Stiles remuer derrière lui puis se rapprocher jusqu'à se coller contre lui et passer un bras sur son torse. À peine avait-il fini sa manœuvre que Derek perdit son sang-froid. D'une vitesse prodigieuse, il se retourna et plaqua violemment le garçon au sol, ses yeux d'un rouge flamboyant le défiant de faire un geste.

Stiles avait grimacé sous la force de Derek qui était à présent au-dessus de lui et lui retenait fermement les épaules, un genou entre ses jambes.

Une petite voix au fin-fond de la conscience de l'adolescent se demanda pourquoi il n'était pas spécialement effrayé par un Derek visiblement en rogne, prêt à laisser son loup le bouffer. Littéralement.

L'alcool jouait sans doute beaucoup dans cette histoire.

Non, au lieu d'être effrayé, Stiles leva une main qu'il fit remonter le long du bras de son assaillant et profita de l'égarement de Derek pour se redresser sur ses coudes, agripper sa nuque et le tirer vers lui pour… eh bien pour l'embrasser.

Il n'eut cependant que le temps d'effleurer ses lèvres. Derek enserra ses mains autour de son cou et le plaqua à nouveau au sol, son regard s'enflamma un peu plus malgré l'étonnement certain dont il était la victime.

Aucun mot ne fut dit. Pendant un temps infiniment long, Derek toisa Stiles, le souffle soudain erratique, visiblement en proie à un débat intérieur d'une rare violence. Le plus jeune se douta qu'après un tel geste, Derek réfléchissait à la meilleure façon de le tuer rapidement et proprement.

Voyant que l'Alpha ne réagissait plus, et sentant qu'il allait finir par tourner de l'œil s'il ne cessait de l'étrangler, Stiles tenta le tout pour le tout. Il remercierait plus tard l'alcool qui affluait dans ses veines pour lui avoir insufflé le courage d'enfin se lancer.

Il ne se l'expliquait pas, mais Derek Hale avait un certain pouvoir d'attraction sur lui. Quand il l'avait rencontré, et malgré la crainte qu'il éprouvait envers lui, la petite voix au fond de sa conscience lui avait murmuré « ce sera lui le premier ».

Le cœur battant à tout rompre, Stiles posa des mains légèrement tremblantes sur les pectoraux de Derek et les glissa lentement le long de son t-shirt jusqu'à s'accrocher à sa ceinture, ses yeux ne quittant jamais le regard carnassier de son vis-à-vis.

Derek ne bougea pas, mais resserra ses doigts autour du cou du garçon qui, cette fois, grimaça.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? marmonna-t-il d'une voix menaçante.

Ok, Derek était maintenant clairement en train de l'étrangler. Mais puisque ce dernier ne bougeait toujours pas, Stiles se dit qu'il pouvait continuer son petit jeu.

D'un geste maladroit, il désangla la ceinture de Derek puis déboutonna son jeans avec la ferme attention d'aller au bout de ce qu'il avait entrepris. Cependant, lorsqu'une de ses mains s'apprêtait à plonger dans son boxer, Derek le relâcha pour mieux lui attraper les poignets et les bloquer au-dessus de sa tête.

Pendant une fraction de seconde, Stiles se dit que c'était la fin, qu'il allait se faire arracher la tête, ou pire encore. Mais au lieu de ça, des lèvres brûlantes s'abandonnèrent contre les siennes dans un baiser aussi brusque que sauvage.

Ce fut donc au tour de Stiles d'être complètement groggy face à ce soudain retournement de situation. Une morsure sur sa lèvre inférieure et le sang qui affluait dans sa bouche le ramena à la réalité assez rapidement. Il tenta lamentablement de se débattre, déjà parce qu'il manquait de souffle, et aussi parce que la prise de Derek sur ses poignets commençait sérieusement à le faire souffrir.

Dans un élan de bonté, Derek le libéra, posant ses mains de chaque côté de son visage. Il s'affaissa un peu sur lui, réduisant presque totalement l'espace entre eux et passa sa langue sur la lèvre meurtrie de l'adolescent avant de s'enfoncer dans sa bouche pour une danse exquise. Un baiser au goût de sang et d'alcool tellement suave et brutal que Stiles ne put retenir un couinement assez ridicule, mais tout aussi adorable. Derek se redressa légèrement, et Stiles se noya un instant dans les deux orbes toujours flamboyants et presque noirs.

- Boucle-là, chuchota Derek en fondant sur sa carotide, mordillant la chair pour finalement y laisser une belle marque violacée.

Les lèvres de Derek continuèrent leur chemin sur sa trachée, goutant la peau de sa langue. Des frissons parcoururent Stiles qui se mordit rageusement les lèvres pour étouffer un nouveau gémissement qui montait à sa gorge. L'alcool le mettait vraiment à fleur de peau… (la belle excuse !)

Une nouvelle morsure suffit à lui faire perdre pied alors que les mains de Derek étaient subitement passées sous son t-shirt, flattant ses hanches. Stiles ne put retenir un geignement et se cambra, rencontrant du même coup le bassin de l'homme au-dessus de lui, qui grogna à son tour.

Derek lui plaqua une main sur sa bouche alors que Stiles haletait, le regard vitreux et les joues rouges. L'Alpha scruta rapidement les tentes autour d'eux, mais tout était calme.

Pendant ce temps, Stiles essayait d'écarter la main de Derek, sans doute pour dire quelque chose, mais lorsqu'il bougea sous lui et sentit l'excitation du loup frotter contre la sienne, il couina à nouveau et Derek reporta son attention sur lui.

Son calme apparent et son air austère contrastaient avec ce que l'adolescent sentait contre ses cuisses. Seuls les yeux de Derek trahissaient son état physique et sans doute psychologique.

Ce dernier dévisagea Stiles puis soupira bruyamment avant de se lever et de sortir de leur campement sans un mot.

Stiles resta un moment étalé en étoile dans l'herbe. Les effets de l'alcool s'étaient taris et il sentait la gueule de bois poindre lentement.

Que venait-il de se passer, au juste ? Pourquoi Derek ne l'avait pas repoussé… et même frappé ? Comme il s'y était attendu ? Pourquoi était-il parti tout à coup ?

Une heure plus tard, l'Alpha n'était toujours pas de retour et Stiles finit par s'endormir.

Au petit matin, tout le monde s'était retrouvé autour du feu pour le petit-déjeuner. Derek avait regagné son tronc d'arbre et sa mauvaise humeur tandis que les autres discutaient avec plus ou moins d'entrain.

- Hé, Stiles ! appela Lydia en lui empoignant le menton pour tourner son visage vers elle. Il t'est arrivé quoi ?

Elle examinait les marques de son cou. Stiles s'en rendit vite compte et la repoussa.

- Quoi ? ça ? Oh, c'est rien ! s'exclama-t-il en riant jaune.

- Mais c'est… Un suçon ?

Les autres se tournèrent tous vers Stiles qui serra la mâchoire pour éviter de sortir une bourde. Puis les regards passèrent de Stiles à Scott, puis de Scott à Stiles.

- Euh… Attendez les gars ! C'est pas ce que vous croyez ! lâcha Stiles en levant les mains, comme pour prouver son innocence.

Les autres se mirent à rire et à charrier les deux garçons.

- Ça va pas ? s'écria Scott. C'est mon meilleur ami !

- Rien ne prouve que c'est un suçon, d'abord ! se défendit Stiles. Et puis si ça se trouve, il est de toi, dit-il à l'attention de Lydia qui le gratifia d'une tape derrière le crâne.

Stiles grimaça et croisa alors le regard sombre de Derek.

Dans quoi s'était-il encore embarqué ?

* * *

Voilà!

Je précise que **ça ne sera PAS une fic à chapitres**. J'écrirai d'autres OS en gardant cette base d'histoire, et aussi parce que j'ai prévu un p'tit lemon Sterek parce que finir cet OS comme ça... Ça devrait être interdit ah ah!

Donc si vous voulez savoir ce qu'il va se passer par la suite, va falloir follow mon compte mais pas cette histoire :)

Merci d'avoir lu jusque là :)

A mon tour de vous lire :p pitite reviewnette?

**Maly qui vous embrasse!**

**EDIT: Pour lire la suite c'est ici: fanfiction . net ****/********s/10591939/1/Instant-Crush**


End file.
